epic_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Averymarie's gambling guide
Welcome to this short gambling guide that will help you to get familiar with the gambling commands. While gambling may be fun, it is in no means a long term reliable source of gaining coins, all gambling commands will eventually average out at 0. However, while having fun with gambling commands, why not try to make some profit by gambling smart?   All methods shown in this guide will work better when you have more coins to start with. If you have less than 1,000,000,000 coins, it is better to go use trade rates to gain your base coins. Slots Slots its the slowest yet most consistent gambling command, the different multipliers with the gambling command make it fun to play with.     Method    the best way to use this command it by doubling your bet. The initial bet would depend on how much coins you have. Keep in mind that you will need to be able to take on at least 25 losses to make this method work best. The chart below will help you to figure out roughly how small you should place your initial bet.    Tips As mentioned that this technique is the slowest, a little patience will come in handy! You may also purposefully bet 1 til you lose a couple times in a row if you feel like you do not have enough coins to take 25 losses. Coin Flip Coin Flip chances are based on pseudo-randomness, which means it is random within the given chances (45% win/ 54% loss/ 1% side) but the pattern is predictable. Method A Start by testing the waters. Bet 1 coin 10 times to look for distinguishable patterns so that you can recognise so that you can lose small and win big. Method B If the pattern is too random start the bet small and keep doubling or tripling.    Tips Personally I like to do 1, 2, 5, 10, 20, 50, 100, 200, 400, 800, 1600, etc. Cups Cups is the most underused gambling command, but with a X1.5 multiplier, it should not be overlooked. Method A Stick to one number and keep on doubling your bet. = Method B Alternate between two numbers while doubling your bet. Tips You would want to start as small as you start with slots. Refer to the chart above. Dice Dice may be the most commonly used gambling commands in the game as it seems like there are more chances to win. However, dice can be dangerous as it can take you on long gambling runs before you reset. Method A   If you roll: 1, 2, 3 = Double your bet  If you roll: 4, 5 = stay/ x1.5 bet  If you roll: 6 = reset Method B If you roll: 1 = Double your bet If you roll: 2 = Increase your by 50% If you roll: 3 = Increase your bet by 25% If you roll 4, 5 = stay If you roll 6 = reset Tips Similarly to slots, this dice technique can be lengthy. The difference between Technique A and B is that Technique B is more conservative, making it good to use when you hit a long losing streak. Do note that if you roll two 5s or four 4s, it would be equivalent to a 6. if you have 1b coins to gamble, start your bet with 1k. Blackjack Blackjack is as simple as possible, get as close to 21 as you can. Method Doubling you bet until you win. Tips If you are unsure if you should hit or stay, its always better to stay. Category:Guides Category:Game info